1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to pest control devices employing ultrasonic signal generation. More particularly, the invention is directed to apparatus for extending the effective range and utility of an ultrasonic device for repelling rodents, insects including bees, roaches and the like.
2. Prior Art
Traditionally, elimination of pests and vermin has involved either physically trapping, chemically disabling or otherwise killing the annoying or dangerous intruders. Capturing of pests or vermin is cumbersome at best, while chemical components used in extermination and thus toxic to the pests, are frequently harmful to humans and domestic animals as well. Even electrical or cryonic means, while less dangerous to the environment, result in the disadvantageous presence of the expired creatures remaining on the premises to be cleared.
Modernly, systems are employed which are designed to drive the pests and vermin away from the premises, and to prevent entry of new pests as well as reentry of the former pests. Prevention of initial infestation is advantageous over traditional pest control methods, and such systems produce no carcasses to be removed.
These modern systems are represented by the class of electronic methods and apparatus including the ultrasonic pest repeller disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,818, which employs non-complex generation of sound signals or waveforms that are sufficiently high in frequency to be undetected by humans and pets, but which are at the same time unacceptably irritating to pests and vermin. For purposes of this specification, the word "acoustic" will mean pertaining to sound that may be heard by any living creature, including such high frequency irritating sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,561--Ackley discloses an ultrasonic repeller generating respectively a steady, modulated signal; a pulsed signal; and a swept signal in a relatively complex operational embodiment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,559--Del Grande et al. discloses simultaneous frequency and random amplitude modulation of a range of frequencies. U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,351--Hall discloses a sound generator in a housing having a prong or threaded electrical connector for plugging into a receptacle outlet.
None of the prior art devices fulfills the long felt need for increasing the useful range of acoustic signal output to cover the wider areas often involved in ridding larger premises of pests and vermin. It is an object of this invention to provide an integrated system to extend the effective deterrent range of a single ultrasonic pest repeller or master unit.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lightweight, powerful satellite signal processor and power driver that meets or exceeds the master unit's specifications for repelling rodents, insects including bees, roaches and the like.
It is yet another object to provide a capability for serially connecting a number of such satellites to further increase the operational area of clearance.